


We'll Stir the Stars Around

by jusrecht



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope finally gathers enough courage to kiss her. Set somewhere in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stir the Stars Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerly (bsafemydeers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/gifts).



> This is the first time I write in this fandom. It's pretty short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it :) The Hope I have in mind is [the one from the second game](http://i438.photobucket.com/albums/qq109/jusrecht/ff13-2-hope-estheim.jpg), but there is no spoiler in the ficlet.

  


When they part, colours burst across the sky in his eyes.

He starts, his audacity fleeing like rabbits scattered by the boom of fireworks, and yet his hand does not relinquish her cheek. Lightning feels his warmth through the black leather gloves, and remembers a time, not too long ago, when his fingers were still too small, rigid and helpless in the cradle of her own hand.

“You called me ‘mother’ once,” she tells him, perhaps out of simple curiosity, perhaps out of desire to run away. “When you were asleep. Back then during our journey.”

He withdraws then, hand falling back to his side as if in defeat—except it _isn’t_ , not if she still knows him at all. “And it still bothers you even now,” he concludes slowly, raising an eyebrow.

She allows a smirk in return. “I was young back then. I had all the vanities of a young woman.”

“You are not old _now_.”

“Just older.”

“Yes.” His voice is quiet, intense—the voice of a man who knows what he wants. His clear eyes search deep into hers, and Lightning is caught. “Just older.”

This time, it is her who leans in to kiss him.


End file.
